


【磁卡不理】他有两瓣蜜桃般的屁股

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 15:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 听说德甲最近在搞人工雷，我也来添砖加瓦一笔爱吃桃子的高大白人青年，有蜜桃臀的巧克力男孩，一场命中注定。
Relationships: Serge Gnabry/Leon Goretzka
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	【磁卡不理】他有两瓣蜜桃般的屁股

莱昂喜欢吃桃子，因为汁水很多，还有那浑圆饱满的果肉，覆上薄薄的一层毛绒绒的皮，只要技巧得当，就能在不伤及果肉的情况下，巧妙地露出晶莹剔透的里肉。在酷热难当的盛夏，轻轻咬上一口，香甜的果肉气息顿时从舌根起头，充盈整个口腔，回甘无穷，美味绝伦。

所以，莱昂喜欢桃子型的屁股。每天睡前，他都要搜寻蜜桃臀模特的比基尼辣图，在形状各异，但都有各自的美感的一大波蜜桃屁股当中心满意足坠入甜美的梦乡。阿门，谢谢你造物主，蜜桃屁股就是最好的。

但是，莱昂是个踢足球的，众所周知，绿茵场上只有臭男人，没有美女超模。莱昂很痛苦，放下足球就会失业，拿起足球就摸不到蜜桃臀，这个道理，就像放下剑就无法保护你，拿起剑就无法拥抱你。蜜桃臀和足球，就像天上的牛郎织女星，一年有364天只能遥遥相望，无法齐生欢喜。

但是，莱昂是个幸运儿，因为，就在剩下的那1天，他在更衣室看见了塞尔吉赤裸光洁的屁股。  
-

塞尔吉有一对蜜桃臀，但是，在人生的前二十年，他并没有察觉到世间最奇妙的奥秘就隐藏在自己的屁股之间。而莱昂，是这个奇迹的第一发现人，他甚至想要在这对完美的蜜桃臀上纹上自己的姓名，来表彰自己对于蜜桃臀爱好者同盟新增添的一笔奇迹般的财富。

一切始于那一天，莱昂激情旱地拔起了塞尔吉。在他将那两片挺翘的臀瓣包裹在自己罪恶的双手里的时候，一股电流窜过他的心肺，直达他的分身。这是蜜桃臀，是的，没错，100%就是这种感觉。电光火石间，他当场达成了人生的大勃起。所幸塞尔吉的蜜桃臀够大，够翘，完美掩盖住了这令人尴尬的一幕。但是塞尔吉感觉到了，他蜜色的皮肤腾地变得比熟透的桃子还红，一下就不知道该把脸往哪搁了。

“别在这里……”

塞尔吉低声恳求他。莱昂会意地吻了吻他肉嘟嘟的小脸，把他公主抱回了更衣室。

在更衣室，塞尔吉撅起屁股，以极度不文雅的姿势趴在正中间那张大桌子上，任由莱昂对他的蜜桃屁股开展观赏和研究的活动。啧啧，莱昂先摸了下浑圆的轮廓，发出赞叹。怎么可以这么完美，啧啧。莱昂又弹了弹臀瓣，塞尔吉的屁股立刻像果冻一样弹性十足。

莱昂爱不释手地两手一手抓住一边臀瓣，用力揉搓起来。塞尔吉不断发出低沉悦耳的呻吟，他后面和前面一起开始湿了。

“这么骚，你真是第一次被玩吗？”莱昂一巴掌拍向屁股瓣儿，又唤起塞尔吉一声夹杂着痛苦的愉悦呻吟。

“没有……我长这么大……只有你……只有你对蜜桃臀有这种执念……”

莱昂又一巴掌拍向他另一半屁股瓣儿。人生而平等，所以每个人的性癖也是平等的，神圣的，不容置疑的。如果塞尔吉的妈妈没教育过他尊重别人的性癖，那就由莱昂来教育。用大肉棒。

“哦……哦……啊……不……”

塞尔吉的呻吟回荡在赛本纳街道，莱昂的肉棒坚持不懈地在他的肉穴里榨汁，榨得桃汁四溅。他巧克力色的桃子屁股被反复揉捏、挤压，竟然没有一丝变形青肿的痕迹。莱昂在饱尝桃汁后露出了得意的虎牙笑，现在，他终于是个足球桃子双丰收的男人了。


End file.
